The present disclosure relates to a variable resistor arrangement, to a measurement bridge circuit, to a method for calibrating a measurement bridge circuit and to a corresponding control device and computer program product.
In a circuit which is based on the electrical equilibrium in two strings, for example, the possibility of adjusting the resistance of at least one of the strings is necessary owing to component tolerances and manufacturing tolerances. For example, individual resistances of a cascaded arrangement of resistors can be bridged or short-circuited by means of irreversible adjustment methods, such as laser trimming or zener zapping, in order to match a resultant resistance of the arrangement. In the event of a disturbance to the equilibrium, for example owing to component aging in the strings, renewed adjustment is necessary. For this purpose, the cascaded arrangement can be replaced and adjusted.
A device for adjusting sensor signals is known from DE 4 115 288 A1.